1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading control apparatus, image reading apparatus, and image reading control method, and particularly to, for example, an image reading control apparatus, image reading apparatus, and image reading control method for optically controlling reading of an image original placed on an original platen glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following methods have been used as a method for detecting an original area placed on an image reading apparatus. The first method is a method in which a photosensor is arranged below an original platen glass, and a placed original is sensed by the photosensor, thereby sensing and reading the original size (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-003112). This method has the advantage that no unnecessary reading process occurs because the original size can be sensed before original reading.
The second method is a method for reading the whole surface of an original platen, and sensing and cutting out an original area from the read image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-46731). This method has the advantage that a cost for adding hardware such as a photosensor is unnecessary. The third method is a method by which a user is made to specify the size and orientation of an original placed on an original platen, and the specified range is read. This method has the advantages that a cost for adding hardware such as a photosensor is unnecessary, and no useless reading area is generated because a reading area can be determined beforehand.
Unfortunately, the first method increases the hardware cost because the photosensor is added. The second method does not require any cost for adding hardware such as a photosensor. However, sensing is performed after the whole original area is read. When a small original is placed, therefore, an unnecessary reading area is generated, and this often prolongs the processing time.
In the third method, a user is made to specify the original size and orientation, and this is time-consuming. In addition, the possibility that the user specifies a wrong original size is low, but the user readily misunderstands the original orientation. If the use has specified a wrong original orientation, an image not desired by the user is read and saved.